


Mornings

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Hybrids, Morning Cuddles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: A birthday drabble for a friend





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> They gave me the prompt of fluff and Rooster Teeth, so I decided to write this.

Mornings were always an ordeal for Geoff. His horns would catch the pillows, whack whoever was sleeping with him for the night (it had been decided that among the seven of them that they’d sleep up to three-a-bed if they didn’t want everyone else to fall off in the middle of the night), or he would just want to stay snuggled up to his boyfriend, leeching off their warmth.

Today was no different. Geoff nuzzled into Jeremy’s chest, curling around the smaller hybrid with a sleepy bleat, wrapping his arms around the boyfriend to trap him on the bed. He ignored the sleepy protests made by the sugar glider hybrid as he attempted to escape the ram hybrid’s grip, wiggling until both men on the bed were anything but asleep, and Geoff glared with one sleepy eye at the other.

“C’mon, we have to get up before the others leave us stranded.” Jeremy said, managing to grab one of Geoff’s arms and loosen the hold enough to wriggle away.

“Do we have to?” Geoff whined, pressing his head hard into the pillows, mindful of his curly horns before reluctantly sitting up as Jeremy got out of bed, Geoff’s main source of warmth leaving him.

The sugar glider laughed softly, ruffling the older man’s hair, messing it up more than the bedhead did. “Yeah, if we want to get anything done, and not have the others bitch and moan.”

Geoff groaned dramatically before getting up as well, draping his body over the smaller man, but only getting a chuckle and another hair ruffle in response.

“You remember when I first did this to you?” Geoff asked suddenly.

“And I fell because I didn’t know you would go limp on me? Yeah. Why?” Jeremy asked, walking forward and expertly guiding Geoff with him.

“Why don’t you fall any more?”

The sugar glider laughed, bumping their heads affectionately before going back to looking through the drawers for a change of clothes, draping clothes for Geoff over his horns. “Because you do this kind of thing every day. I’m not like Gavin and easily forgetful, you know. Now c’mon, stop clinging like some koala and get dressed, Geoffy.”

Geoff whined, a soft sort of bleat but when Jeremy kissed his cheek and pushed his arms away from him, the ram listened, pushing off his shortest boyfriend and grabbing the clothes that had been thrown up onto his head several minutes earlier and heading for his bathroom to shower.

When he finished, he could already hear the rest of the apartment up and about, and smiled as he heard the familiar squawk as Gavin was most likely heading out the window to escape the piercing shouts of the other three Lads, wondering with a chuckle what the bird hybrid did this time. He changed and left the bathroom, passing Ryan who had a mug of coffee held between his hands like a small child, leaning against the wall close to the kitchen.

Geoff flicked his gaze towards the kitchen then back at the bull hybrid. “What’d he do this time?”

“I think something about molting into the others’ breakfast? I left when I saw Michael’s face. Think Jack’s protecting your food from the feathers and the fight.” Ryan said in a sleepy tone, smiling at the other Gent.

Geoff rolled his eyes with a smile of his own. “Shit, molting season already? Damn, dude, you’d think after growing up with this, Gav would have started making precautions with his wings for molting season.” He chuckled.

Ryan chuckled into his mug, looking amused. “You’d think so, but who are we kidding. It’s Gavin.”

Geoff laughed this time, throwing his head back to let it out as he walked into the kitchen to see it empty besides Jack, who sat at the table reading a newspaper. Geoff approached the lion hybrid, kissing his cheek as he sat down just as Jack pushed a bowl of cereal his way, devoid of feathers, unlike majority of the kitchen at the moment.

“Where’d they run off to?” Geoff asked the other Gent, who shrugged in response, not looking up from his paper.

“Dunno, Gavin leapt from the building to escape the other three, who decided to chase after him.” Jack’s eyes flicked up from whatever he was reading to peek at the ram. “They’ll be back soon.”

Geoff nodded, digging into his breakfast. Even if mornings didn’t always agree with him, at least there were moments like this that would never be found at another time of day.


End file.
